Maurice Gosfield
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | resting_place = Long Island National Cemetery | known_for = The Phil Silvers Show Top Cat | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1934-1964 }} Maurice Lionel Gosfield (January 28, 1913 – October 19, 1964) was an American stage, film, radio and television actor, most famous for his portrayal of Private Duane Doberman on the 1950s sitcom The Phil Silvers Show and voicing Benny the Ball in Top Cat. Early life Gosfield was born in New York City and was raised in Philadelphia and, later, in Evanston, Illinois. During World War II he served in the U.S. Army as a Technician 4th Grade (T/4) in the 8th Armored Division. Career He began acting with the Ralph Bellamy and Melvyn Douglas Players in Evanston, and joined the summer stock theatre circuit in 1930. In 1937, he made his Broadway debut as Manero in the play Siege. Other theatre credits from the 1930s include The Petrified Forest, Three Men on a Horse and Room Service. He also made several appearances on radio programs.Gosfield profile, radiogoldindex.com; accessed July 17, 2015. ''The Phil Silvers Show'' From 1955 to 1959, Gosfield played Private Duane Doberman in The Phil Silvers Show (titled You'll Never Get Rich in its first season). Doberman was written as the most woebegone soldier. The actor originally hired for the part was Maurice Brenner, but Brenner was recast as Private Irving Fleischman. The show's creator Nat Hiken's biography details the casting for the role and the effect that Gosfield had on him, the producer and Phil Silvers when he appeared in front of them: }} In 1959, Gosfield was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Best Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series for the show. That same year, he again played Private Doberman in the television show Keep in Step and made his final appearance as the character, the following year, when he guest starred on The Jack Benny Program. Later years In 1961, Gosfield appeared in the made-for-television movie The Teenage Millionaire (1961). Gosfield also provided the voice for Benny the Ball on the cartoon series Top Cat which was partially based on the Sergeant Bilko series. His last role was in the 1963 film The Thrill of It All, playing a truck driver. In 1964 he unsuccessfully tested for the role of Uncle Fester in the TV series The Addams Family. Personal life Gosfield never married and had no children. At 5'2" and weighing over 200 pounds, Gosfield once told TV writer Bert Resnik that he was "too ugly to get married". In 1957, he received the "TV's Bachelor of the Year" Award by the Bachelor and Bachelorettes Society of America. Death On October 19, 1964, Gosfield died at the Will Rogers Memorial Hospital in Saranac Lake, New York at the age of 51. He had been in hospital since the previous summer suffering from a series of ailments including diabetes and heart trouble and other complications. He is buried in Long Island National Cemetery. Legacy DC Comics published eleven issues of a Private Doberman comic from 1957 to 1960. Phil Silvers, in his 1973 autobiography, said of Gosfield that he had a pomposity and condescension off-screen and "thought of himself as Cary Grant playing a short, plump man,"Silvers, Phil, with Robert Saffron. This Laugh is on Me: The Phil Silvers Story. Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: Prentice-Hall, 1973 adding, "He began to have delusions. He did not realize that the situations in which he worked, plus the sharp lines provided by Nat and the other writers, made him funny." For his part, Gosfield crowed, "Without me, the Bilko show would be nothing."The Comedians: Drunks, Thieves, Scoundrels and the History of American Comedy, Nesteroff, Kliph, Grove Press, 2015, pg. 103 Filmography *''Ma and Pa Kettle Go to Town'' - New York Tour Ticket Seller (1950) (uncredited) *''The New Recruits'' - TV Movie - Pvt. Mulrooney (1955) *''Summer in New York'' - TV Movie (1960) *''Teenage Millionaire'' - Ernie (1961) *''The Thrill of It All'' - Truck Driver (1963) Television *''The Clock'' - episode - Episode #1.25 (1949) *''We the People'' - episode - Episode dated 15 February 1952 - Himself (1952) *''The Phil Silvers Show'' - 138 episodes - Pvt. Duane Doberman (1955-1959) *''The Ed Sullivan Show'' - episodes - Episode #9.47 & Episode #12.16 - Pvt. Duane Doberman / Himself (1956-1958) *''The Steve Allen Plymouth Show'' - episode - Episode #3.34 - Himself - Guest (1958) *''The Phil Silvers Pontiac Special: Keep in Step'' - TV Special - Pvt. Duane Doberman (1959) *''The Jack Benny Program'' - episode - Maurice Gosfield/Amateur Show - Himself / Pvt. Duane Doberman (1960) *''One Happy Family'' - episode - Big Night - Fred (1961) *''The Detectives'' - episode - Secret Assignment - Angie (1961) *''The Red Skelton Hour'' - episode - San Fernando and the Kaaka Maami Island - Millionaire (1961) *''The Jim Backus Show'' - episode - Old Army Game - Private Dilly Dillingham (1961) *''Top Cat'' - 30 episodes - Benny the Ball (1961-1962) References External links * * Category:1913 births Category:1964 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American Jews in the military Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male radio actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Burials at Long Island National Cemetery Category:Male actors from Evanston, Illinois Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:United States Army officers